Episode 2: The Girl Realizes That She is a Girl
THE GIRL REALIZES THAT SHE IS A GIRL CHAPTER 2 OF THE ANIME ( Manga Cross-reference---This Episode pieced together from Manga Chapter 2, "A Girl Realizes That She is a Girl", Manga Chapter 3, "Her First....", and Manga Chapter 4, "Tomari, Troubled". ) Previously Hazumu has always been a person born perceived as a male, but with very feminine looks and personality qualities. While seeking solace on Mt. Kashima because of a love confession that was not to be, Hazumu was killed, but resurrected back to life as a teenage human female. But there is so much more that Hazumu has to address now that she is a girl. Childhood friend Tomari steps up to help Hazumu, but is Tomari, a tomboy herself, the best source of 'all things feminine' ? Episode Overview Hazumu is found to be in good health after her resurrection, enough that she can return to school. But a host of other problems await her there, as well as being out in public. Such dilemmas as changing clothes in the girl's locker room, being modest while wearing the school's blouse, jacket, and pleated mini-skirt female school uniform, reassessing the personal relationship with best male friend Asuta, and buying your first bra, not to mention navigating through a bevy of rabid news reporters, are just some of the things that Hazumu must now address. This Episode's Story It has been a week since Hazumu died and was brought back to life as a teenage girl. She was immediately taken to the hospital, but the doctors and the tests could find nothing wrong with her, save that she is a female, right down to her DNA code. The Japanese Government has had her birth certificate sex designation changed to read " Female ". Ayuki and Asuta have come to visit with her in the hospital, however, Tomari declined to go with them. News stories abound regarding the search for the aliens. The first day back to school begins with a hoard of rabid, foaming-at-the-mouth Fox News reporters and cameramen on the sidewalk in front of the Osaragi family home. Inside, mom is hugging Hazumu, telling her that she always wanted a daughter anyway, and showing her various dresses that she has bought for her. Dad wants to take a bath with his new daughter, and has to be restrained and disciplined by mom. Three friends are waiting for Hazumu in the household lobby, so as to have her walk with them to school. Hazumu prepares for school, but when she takes down her male school uniform, mom intercedes, and dresses her in a female school uniform that mom had earlier obtained. Tomari is flabbergasted when she sees Hazumu dressed as a girl. Walking outside, Hazumu is accosted by the mob of reporters. But it is Tomari to the rescue, towing Hazumu as they dash past the chaos. As the two rush past a low standing wall, with the mob in pursuit, the teacher, Tsuki Namiko, jumps down from a rooftop, and stands in the path of the bull-run of reporters and cameramen. Bravely she holds her ground, until she is smashed like a semi-tractor going through a wooden picket fence ! She is carried along mosh style, until she is thrown upward and descends into an open manhole. Safely inside the school classroom, Tomari and Hazumu are trying to catch their breath. As a crowd of curious students gather, Tomari gives them all a 'death before dishonor' look, to ward off any thought of improper, casual contact with her. Meanwhile, Hazumu is cooling herself by fanning her mini-skirt, and thereby showing her clean, white, brand new panties ! This done as Tomari turns livid with displeasure. When it is time for PE class, Ayumi and Hazumu nonchalantly walk into the girl's dressing room and lockers, with Tomari following them inside. Tomari objects to Hazumu being there, but all the other girls have no problem with it. Tomari now becomes uncomfortable with Hazumu looking at her while Tomari undresses. Tomari mumbles something about 'male pride', but Hazumu merely states that she is a girl now, and that is okay ! Soon, the locker room is empty, except for Ayumi, Tomari, and Yasuna, who are all still undressing and lost in their own private thoughts. That afternoon, Tomari loses it again during English language class. As the teacher drones on and on with the lesson, Tomari is instead looking at Hazumu and lost in her own thoughts. " Hazumu, these days, is really, really cute. In fact, he has a mature young woman's body now. I just imagine that she is going to say to me one day, 'I like guys now!' ". And with that, Tomari breaks out in a horrendous screech, that causes the dazed teacher to fall out the open window. Next period, Tomari takes a 'time out', and hangs out on the roof of the school building, again lost in her thoughts. After a while, Ayuki joins her, commenting on the fact that Hazumu is not having as much trouble with gender concerns as you, Tomari, are having. Turns out that Asuta and Hazumu are on another part of the roof of the school building, too, having a private conversation. Asuta is proposing that their 'manly friendship' not change, and Hazumu agrees. But then Asuta sorta contradicts himself by grabbing the fence with both hands and looking outward toward the city, inquiring about the fact that Hazumu now has . . . . .what do ya call 'em ? . . . . . . 'Boobs' . . . . . . and how big are they ? "Wanna see them . . . . . . ??? " , Hazumu naively offers, to which Tomari appears out of nowhere and delivers a well deserved 'kick to the head' to Asuta. Then she promptly scolds Hazumu about letting people see her now obvious female body, as Hazumu meekly agrees to be more careful. Right then and there, Tomari, the avowed tomboy, affirms to help Hazumu learn all things feminine !?! Tomari's 'girl lessons' begin immediately. Always carry tissue. Don't let boys see your panties underneath your mini-skirt, 'cause they go nuts ! Learn tea ceremony and flower arrangement. Be quiet and well-mannered ( The complete opposite of loud and masculine Tomari ! ). Use the girl's restroom, not the boys ! Feminine arms at all times. Don't flirt with boys ! And above all, says Ayuki, don't act masculine like Tomari does ! Etc, etc, etc !!! Finally, the end of the school day. Tomari and the friends want to go shopping at the mall, and they drag Hazumu along. Tomari ushers Hazumu into a female intimate shop to look a bras. Asuta is dismissed to go to the video arcade while the girls pick out bras. Inside, occupying a dressing room, Hazumu is being measured by a saleslady. " 32 C "! ' In the hallway, Tomari sinks into a crouching position and moans in lamentation, " She's much bigger than me. " Naked Hazumu sticks her head out from behind the curtain to ask what kind of bra to try on, thereby triggering Tomari's rebuke that girls don't just act so casual and carefree like that. Clearly irritated, Tomari chooses a pink, lacy bra, and stepping inside the dressing room, explains in detail how to put on and adjust a bra. Hazumu is pleased, but Tomari is struck with a moment of regret, as she recalls her admiring Hazumu as a child when he was wearing a skull-and-crossbones t-shirt. Saddened by the memory, Tomari steps out of the dressing room, and mournfully announces that she is going home, alone ! Tomari stops midway on the bridge that spans the river. She looks down at the gently cascading waters. Tearfully, she recalls many instances when she was with the young male child Hazumu, and the good and bad times that they had together. She remembers the time that the neighborhood boys were bullying Hazumu, and she took a big stick, and chased them all away. Turning to the crying Hazumu, she comforted him as best as she could. Suddenly, Ayuki interrupts with some bad news. Just then, the noise of chaos in the streets assails Tomari's ears. Traveling towards the sounds, she turns a corner, and sees a bevy of rabid, foaming at the mouth Fox News reporters and cameramen surrounding Hazumu. Tomari runs toward them, and approaching the mob, jumps up and over like an Olympic athlete. Tomari lands next to an embarrassed and hurting Hazumu, and with the steely determination of a riot policeman, shouts, " STOP IT !!! KEEP AWAY FROM HAZUMU !!! I WILL PROTECT HAZUMU !!! LIKE HELL I'M EVER GOING TO LET YOU BUZZARDS TOUCH HIM . . . . I'LL CALL THE POLICE, LIKE RIGHT NOW . . . . . " Soon, the crowd has dispersed, but Hazumu is still uncontrollably crying like a baby. This triggers a memory for Tomari; the time so long ago that she fought off the two bullies with a big stick to protect Hazumu. Hazumu even begins to say that she is sorry, so, so sorry that she always has to protect her, just like each and every time in the past. Tomari kneels down to the bawling Hazumu, and begins to comfort her and wipe away her tears, telling her not to worry, she will always protect her. " Nothing has changed ! Nothing ! ", Tomari confesses to herself. " He may look different, but the old Hazumu is still there. " " It's okay, it's okay ", Tomari softly utters, as she wraps her arms around Hazumu and gently brings Hazumu's head to rest on her shoulder. Asuta and Ayuki look on from a distance, so does Yasuna, who was out walking her dog. Finally making it home from school, Hazumu enters through the front door, only to see her father waiting by the stairs with a dazzled look on his face, and with a tub filled with soap, washcloths, and shampoo in his hands. " Let's take a bath together, let's go . . . . . . . " ! Hazumu walks right on by him as if he were a statue, saying, " Sorry, I learned today that proper girls don't do that ! " Father then turns ghostly white, and turns into a statue ! Hazumu goes upstairs, and when she opens the door to her bedroom, a teen/tween girl dressed in what looks like a little girl's brightly colored leotard gymnastics outfit with footed leggings, embraces Hazumu ! She addresses her as my 'brother/sister ! A debonair, refined young man, wearing a hooded all-in-one bright yellow coveralls, then steps through the door and introduces himself as a 'space alien', and the cute teen/tween girl as 'the spaceship' ! Episode Lookback and Commentary '''Anime Fan's Comments on This Episode---' '''Mr. Penguin / a year ago a female protagonist with no sad backstory ? IMPOSSIBLE ! Hash / 2 years ago / 1 like OMG---which one to ship ..... Tomari X Hazumu or Yasuna X Hazumu ? Jiero / 7 months ago Imagine all the guys who wanted to have a sex change. It would be a dream come true. Broken Elite 1 / 3 years ago When she said 'Yeah, my chest has gotten bigger' , I fell off my chair ! rainy_silence / 7 months ago Who you're attracted to has nothing to do with the gender that you identify as. Bloody TO-3 / 2 years ago Dang ! When Asuta asked about her chest getting really big, Hazumu's eyes got really big ! Category:Episodes